Fearless
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: Para el Intercambio "Día del Amigo" del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para… ISBEL0079 "El miedo se ha ido disolviendo con cada risa, cada cuento para la siesta es sobre un afable caballero de cabellos rubios que desaparece a un mounstro, y que siempre resulta ileso. El problema es que, a pesar de que mi miedo ha disminuido favorablemente, hay una parte de mí que no está seguro."
1. Chapter 1

_Para el Intercambio_ _ **"Día del Amigo"**_ _del foro_ _ **El Diente de León**_ _. Regalo para…_ _ **ISBEL0079**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los juegos del hambre, lugares y personajes no me pertenecen, la trama fue sugerencia de regalos de ISBEL0079, yo solo la desarrolle._

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _«_ _El miedo se ha ido disolviendo con cada risa, cada cuento para la siesta es sobre un afable caballero de cabellos rubios que desaparece a un mounstro, y que siempre resulta ileso. El problema es que, a pesar de que mi miedo ha disminuido favorablemente, hay una parte de mí que no está seguro de poder hacerlo._ _»_

* * *

 **PEETA POV**

 _Capitol Hill, tres meses después de la derrota de Snow. Hospital psiquiátrico de Panem_

:: I ::

 _La mirada que me devuelve la imagen del espejo no la reconozco. Tiene los bordes enrojecidos y las pupilas dilatadas, se ven salvajes, desquiciados, locos._

 _El desconocido ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda y entrecierra lo ojos. Se burla de mí cuando niego lo que estoy viendo. Este no soy yo, es un mounstro. Mounstro. La palabra sabe amarga cuando la digo, cuando la pienso._

 _Los ojos del desconocido en el espejo se tornan rojos, las pupilas se contraen, empiezan a salirle tarros de la cabeza y una nueva cabeza nace de su cuello. Su piel se trasforma a escamas amarillas, le crecen colmillos y, cuando levanta las manos, estas son garras de muto. Sonríe y su sonrisa está llena de colmillos desiguales, manchados de sangre, su lengua es como la de una serpiente, y en la mano derecha, tiene sujeto un brazo. Un brazo de bebe._

Despierto agitado y sudando, las sabanas están enredadas en mis piernas, no hay almohada.

Levanto las manos a mi rostro, solo tengo una cabeza, no hay escamas ni colmillos, mucho menos sangre. Tampoco hay un brazo de bebe colgando de mis dedos.

Me llevo las manos al rostro de nuevo y me largo a llorar. Es un llanto profundo y desgarrador, el tipo de llanto que te deja hipando, de ese que deja escapar lágrimas y saliva. De aquel que te provoca golpear algo.

Media hora después, con la garganta seca y los ojos ardiendo me dirijo al baño de mi habitación, el espejo se ha convertido en mi peor enemigo, así que agrego otro golpe más, que termina de romperlo, los cristales caen sobre el lavamanos y las heridas anteriores de mis nudillos se vuelven a abrir.

:: II ::

Han pasado tres días de aquel sueño, y aunque no se ha presentado de nuevo, aún está fresco en mi memoria.

Hoy estoy en el parque de hospital sentado a la sombra de un árbol viejo. Cerca de mi pasean algunos enfermos más, yo no estoy enfermo, según Aurelius, solo estos "Emocionalmente desequilibrado" que en mi idioma es igual a "loco"

Los episodios y sueños han disminuido considerablemente, pero aun no me siento listo para salir, a veces finjo tener episodios más seguidos, para que no me den el alta, ellos no me creen pero no soy seguro para el mundo.

Me aburre estar aquí, no hay televisores, o radios o absolutamente nada de la tecnología del Capitolio, al menos a nuestro alcance. Los libros que nos dan son aburridos y muy básicos. Lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte en tu habitación, o salir al parque.

Al parque me gusta, solo el ala este, está llena de árboles de frutas, sillas, y bancos, el césped es verde y sueva, me gustar estar descalzo aquí, tiene vista a los Jardines de una de las zonas residenciales más ricas del Capitolio.

El ala norte es la que menos me gusta, está llena de pequeñas florecitas amarillas que me ponen ansioso, aun no sé qué significan, o que son y por qué me hacen sentirme así.

Aurelius dice que puede ser un catalizador emocional, pues normalmente cuando paseaba por ahí, los episodios aparecían, en las sesiones aun no logramos encontrar a que se refiere.

Sin embargo esta zona, tan verde me recuerda a Katniss, sí, he pensado en ella sin provocar un flashback, aun es difícil, pero Aurelius ha empezado a aplicar un método. Es bastante complicado, pero eficaz, se supone que en cada ocasión que sienta un episodio piense en algo bueno, algo positivo. Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar aquel pensamiento, pero al mismo tiempo fue el más sencillo: Katniss cantando el árbol del ahorcado frente a la panadería de mi familia. Me concentro en su voz, en las notas altas y bajas, en los susurros, el sonido de las palabras en sus labios, entonces el episodio se aleja, se detiene.

Tan perdido estoy que no me doy cuenta de la pequeña niña que corre hacia mí. En tres segundos esta encima de mí toda cubierta de barro y el pelo enmarañado, pero yo no veo eso.

Su pelo son enormes gusanos que desbordan sangre, tiene colmillos, y garras, sisea en vez de reír, sus manos desgarran mi ropa blanca de hospital. Intento detener el episodio, sé que lo es por el brillo antinatural de sus ojos, pero no puedo, la voz de Katniss en mi cabeza se convierte en horribles graznidos que me erizan la piel.

En el momento en que reacciono, dos enfermeros me tiene sujeto de los brazos, la niña que ha caído sobre mí se encuentra en el suelo, inconsciente, mis manos agarrotadas y la huella de mis dedos alrededor de su tráquea.

Entonces todo se vuelve negro.

:: III ::

Volver a distrito no fue fácil, desde aquel episodio, todo el tratamiento se intensifico, empezó a dejar de ir al parque, me aleje de los niños, y de toda aquella persona a la que pudiera hacerle daño.

Y sobre todo, decidí que, a partir de ahora, Peeta Mellar no podría tener hijos, no siendo la clase de persona que podría lastimarlos. Ahora no soy el mismo, no soy aquel joven que soñaba con largas horas de juegos con sus hijos, de baños de burbujas y aquel que le enseñaría a elaborar panes.

No, no o era y jamás lo seria de nuevo.

La situación de Katniss en el distrito no era mejor que la mía, pero la supero más rápido que yo, ahora se dedicaba al cuidado de los hijos de quienes ayudaban a reconstruir el distrito. Irónico, la guerra nos había arrebatado tanto de nosotros, y nos lastimo a tal punto que nuestros sueños más anhelados se convirtieron en nuestros peores miedos, y los miedos, en nuestros sueños más anhelados.

Tuvimos que pasar por mucho para llegar aquí, a esta zona en reconstrucción, donde intentamos tener una vida. He pasado días encerrado en casa, las risas y llantos provenientes de la pequeña estancia de Katniss me hacen sentir nervioso.

Ella ha adaptado completamente el trabajo de Matrona del distrito, ha acondicionado ambos niveles de su casa para sus pequeños residentes, la zona de abajo, esta constituida por un pequeño salón donde enseña a los mayores a leer y escribir, mientras la escuela entra en funcionamiento, la cocina está equipada con mesas donde todos pueden comer tranquilos, acondiciono casi el 95% de las habitaciones a recamaras comunitarias donde pueden tomar la siesta, divididos por edades. Tiene un salón de juegos, uno de música y miles y miles y miles de juguetes que ha mandado a traer del Capitolio. Recibe desde beses de meses de nacidos hasta niños de doce años. Hazzelle, Sae, su nieta y algunas otras mujeres le ayudan en el trabajo.

El medio día es la hora más difícil, pues es el receso, y todos salen a jugar, yo, mientras tanto me encierro en el sótano a pintar y alejarme de sus risas cantarinas, temiendo que estas despierten el muto dentro de mi.

:: IV ::

Han pasado dos años desde mi regreso al distrito, el cual está completamente restaurado, aunque la estancia de Katniss sigue en pie.

Cada que tiene ocasión pregunta lo mismo

― Peeta, ¿Cuándo tendremos hijos? ― y solo puedo responderle con una mirada triste.

No quiero romperle el corazón de esa manera.

He pensado decirle que el veneno de rastrevíspulas me hizo incapaz de concebir, pero no quiero mentirle.

Un día en especial, estando a la sombra de un árbol, mientras espero a Katniss, que aun entrega niños a sus madres y padres, una chiquilla se me acerca. Tendría aproximadamente tres años, cabello largo y trenzado, de ojos grises y cabello oscuro, sin duda alguna, de la veta, de sangre del Doce pura.

Se sienta junto a mí y de una pequeña mochila, saca un par de muñecas de trapo, y unas tacitas de té de plástico, el corazón se me acelera, me sudan las manos, y la garganta se me seca. La niña no parece notar el miedo que genera en mi ¿es tan inocente como para no darse cuenta del daño que puedo causarle? ¿O demasiado ingenia para creer que no le haré daño?

― _¿fuegas comino?_ ― Su pequeña vocecita me provoca un escalofrió. Me tiende una taza de color naranja y una de sus muñecas. Tomo su ofrecimiento con manos temblorosas.

― _Habia una vesh, una hemosha pincesa, que vivía en un ditito muy pobe, la pincesa, era una pincesa muy Valente, que fue a una geda vestida de pájaro…_ ― la pequeña se pierde en su versión de mi vida, y yo me pierdo en la melodía de su voz, al poco tiempo, me veo envuelto en batallas de unicornios, fiestas de hadas voladoras y un sinfín de cosas que jamás pude haber imaginado, mientras danzamos de lado a lado de la plaza, cabalgando con las muñecas montadas en ramitas de árbol.

Cuando la pequeña se va un vacío inexplicable se apodera de mi.

:: IV ::

― Peeta, Peeta, necesito de tu ayuda, por favor― la desesperación en la voz de Katniss a través del teléfono me alarma

― ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué necesitas?

― Ven a casa, Rachel está enferma y no pudo asistir, necesito a alguien que se encargue de los conejitos

― ¡¿LOS CONEJITOS?!

― Si Peeta, los conejitos. ¿Puedes venir, por favor? Te espero en cinco minutos― los conejitos son el grupo de Katniss de cinco a siete años, son los más escandalosos e inquietos de todo el jardín, así que lo pienso más de cinco minutos. En el minuto ocho, Katniss vuelve a llamar

― PEETA MELLARK, VEN A AYUDARME― me grita en el teléfono, he de aceptar que ya no me afectan los gritos de Katniss, pero bien podría despellejarme vivo antes de obligarme a cuidar de los conejitos, pero desafortunadamente, mi reciente esposa, tiene un secuaz en esto, llamado Haymitch, que en el minuto once después de la primera llamada de Katniss, llega a buscarme

― Vamos Chico, no querrás que Preciosa se ponga más histérica, solo son diez conejitos, no te despellejaran vivo

La sola idea me hace temblar, y no es el hecho de que ellos puedan lastimarme, es la posibilidad de que sea yo quien lo haga.

Pero cuidar de los conejitos no fue tan difícil, como pensaba.

:: VI ::

Hoy se cumplen tres meses de que empecé a trabajar, para mi ahora esposa, como cuidador oficial de los Conejitos, que ahora, por mandato de Haymitch, son Los Conejitos de Peeta.

El miedo se ha ido disolviendo con cada risa, cada cuento para la siesta es sobre un afable caballero de cabellos rubios que desaparece a un mounstro, y que siempre resulta ileso.

Pero hoy también es el día en que Los Conejitos de Peeta, se transformas en las Zarigüeyas de Hazzelle, pues ya han cumplido en su mayoría los siete años, los que los hace Zarigüeyas.

Katniss está extasiada con su estancia, y con mi desempeño laboral como ella lo llama.

Nuestra relación también ha avanzado mucho, aunque ha dejado de preguntar por bebés propios, sé que aun los quiere. Le entrega todo su amor a sus pequeños habitantes, y a Galina, la loba blanca que Gale le mando hace unos meses como ofrenda de paz, pero no es lo mismo, al menos no para ella.

El problema es que, a pesar de que mi miedo ha disminuido favorablemente, hay una parte de mí que no está seguro de poder hacerlo.

Hay noches en las que despierto empapado en sudor, con la mandíbula tensa y las manos agarrotadas, porque he soñado con todos los pequeños habitantes siendo masacrados por el muto que llevo dentro.

Hay noches en que la pequeña Rile, la niña con la que Katniss sueña, se aparece en mis sueños, jugando y termina siendo estrangulada por aquel muto, y yo soy incapaz de detenerlo.

Que esos sueños se puedan hacer realidad, me limita a cumplir los deseos de mi esposa.

:: VII ::

― ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS QUE?! ― grito casi histérico, estoy perdiendo los hilos, el miedo me embarga y siento al muto rascar la superficie de su celda

― Embarazada Peeta, embarazada, hay un niño o una niña creciendo aquí― dice ella con suave voz, mientas se acaricia el vientre

― ¿Cómo paso eso?

― ¿en verdad quieres que te diga cómo paso? ― Katniss se sonroja

― Pues bien chico, tu pusiste esa cosa que tienes entre las piernas, en la cosa de Katniss y… ―

― ¡CALLA HAYMITCH! Sé cómo paso, o más bien como lo hicimos, me refería que se supone que nos cuidábamos, teníamos esas cosas incomodas de plástico, no, no, no es posible… no lo quiero.

―Peeta, por favor… ―

― No lo quiero, NO LO QUIERO― Haymitch intenta contenerme contra la pared, pero es muy tarde, el muto despertó. Lo tomo por el cuello de la camiseta y lo estampo contra la pared, inmediatamente empiezo a golpearle, él no se defiende. A lo lejos escucho los gritos y llantos de Hazzelle, la vista empieza a nublárseme y el último momento, escucho la voz de Katniss cantando, cantando mi nombre.

Recuperarme de aquel episodio fue lo más doloroso de toda mi vida, día con día veía la mirada triste de Katniss, quien no me dirigía la palabra, los moretones de Haymitch me reclamaban en la distancia. Las miradas de Hazzelle me incomodaban.

Sufrí dos meses por el silencio de mi esposa, el cual se rompió el día en el que él bebe, hizo su primer movimiento.

Era de noche, Katniss se encontraba leyendo un libro de maternidad que Effie le había enviado después de que supo la fabulosa noticia. Yo me encontraba a su lado, en la cama, haciendo el boceto de un mural que querían pintara en la escuela del distrito. De repente escuche a Katniss jadear.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―Nada ― respondió distante

― Dime que pasa ¿estás bien? ¿Él bebé está bien?

― ¿Para qué quieres saber? Dijiste que no lo querías

― Olvida eso, ¿Están bien?

― ¿En verdad quieres saber? ― asentí. Ella tomo mi mano y la puso del lado izquierdo de su abultado abdomen, cerca de la última costilla, cubriéndola con la suya.

― ¿Bebé? ― dijo con voz suave y cantarina, en ese instante lo sentí, un pequeño golpecito sobre mi palma. Los ojos de Katniss se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando asustado, retire la mano.

Inmediatamente, la volví a colocar, en el mismo lugar, pero no sentí nada.

― No, aquí. ― Y movió mi mano al centro de su abdomen. Otro golpe. Más a hacia la derecha, golpe de nuevo. La mire, embelesado, le pedí permiso con la mirada, y, cuando asintió, me acerque y pegue mi oído a su panza, escuche sus latidos y sus movimientos, y mi corazón se hincho. Y el miedo se desvaneció.

:: VIII ::

Cerca de cinco meses después, vino al mundo una pequeña y regordeta bolita rosada, era de piel blanca, cabellos oscuros y ojos grises, cuando Katniss puso a la pequeña y rosada Rile en mis brazos por primera vez, un sinfín de emociones se desbordaron en mí, pero ninguna era miedo.

Ese día, mientras Rile succionaba ferozmente mi dedo índice, supe que jamás, en la vida entera, sería capaz de hacerle daño a aquel ser, nadie apagaría esa brillante luz en su mirada, moriría antes de dañarla, a ella y a cualquier pequeño que Katniss sea capaz de regalarme.

Rile desvaneció completamente el miedo, destruyo al muto dentro de mí con una sola mirada de sus ojos grises, lo hizo polvo y soplo sus cenizas con su llanto.

No hay más miedo en mí, ahora soy Peeta Mellark, panadero, pintor y padre.

* * *

¡HOLAAAAA! ¡Estoy viva y de regreso! Este es mi regalo del día del amigo para Isbel0079, es la opción tres, espero y les haya gustado a todos en especial a ti Isbel

¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO!

Saludos, Imagine


	2. Chapter AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola hola, gente bonita.

Aquí yo, **ImagineMAdnes** , la única y original.

Personalmente no me gusta hacer esto, pero ya que me están forzando, pues adelante.

 **::ESTE ES UN COMUNIDO URGENTE::**

Hace no mas de tres horas, una cuenta llamada **TheUltimatePunisher,** se ha dedicado a plagiar esta misma historia y otra mas de mi autoria llamada **_Stumbling in my footsteps_** , asi que de ficker a ficker les pido que sean solidarios y la denuncien.

Y como el morbo es algo inevitable en nuestra sociedad, sea donde sea, les invito a que tengan tantita madre que los pario, y si la leen por lo menos tengan la amabilidad de dejarme los putos favs y rv´s a mi y no esta persona que se cree original por copiar el trabajo de otros.

Y a ti Punisher, te diría que seas un piquito mas inteligente, por lo menos utiliza un puto diccionario para usar sinónimos.

Por su atención, Gracias.

Saludos, Imagine.

Pdta: ¡Hola Marizpe! ¡No te escondas. Sabemos que eres tu!


End file.
